Yasumi!
by Alice Hates Wonderland
Summary: It's finally here! The school study abroad trip! Sora, Kairi, and the rest of the gang embark on a trip full of teenage pranks and fun, from awkward room assignments, dealing in a foreign country, and of course, budding romance! SXK RXN mainly
1. Chapter 1

**Yasumi**

**A/N: **Hmmm… It seems that I tend to write solely vacation stories… XP I'm writing this one because A) my recent obsession with KH is driving me mad and B) I'm departing on a class trip this Wednesday to Japan and I'm in the vacation mood!

I intend to do at least two updates before I leave, but then I too will be on vacation!

Oh, I guess I should explain the title, Yasumi is the Japanese word for vacation (one of many but I like this one the best). I'm writing in the perspective that the mainland mentioned is something similar to Japan, and that the students are all studying Japanese.

I mainly wrote in Sora and Kairi's third person perspective because they are my favorites!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Disney or Final Fantasy characters who are mentioned. **

**

* * *

**

Kairi glared at the yellow piece of paper with a scouring intensity. She was reading each and every item slowly then glancing over her massive pile of crap to find said item. '_Shirts… check… pants… check… bras… check…_' she silently listed, nearing the end of the list. Finally she placed the paper down and sighed. Now the two foot mountain of supplies needed to fit into the small suitcase.

She grabbed the massive pile then plopped it into the suitcase, then shuffled the contents around frantically in order to make it fit. No such luck there.

She then tried to actually _fold_ the clothes she was packing. That too was a failure.

This called for the big guns.

In one quick move she frantically pushed the contents down once more, pulled the cover down, then sat on it. After a second to check if anything was spilling out she grabbed the zipper and zipped it tight.

With a contented sigh she smile and nodded, then turned to her desk. On it lie her amusement for the eleven hour flight: her Ipod (charging for it's third consecutive day, in order to fill the battery to max capacity), a stack of 13 books and manga, snacks, and a stack of Marie from Aristocats inspired playing cards. All of which was to fit in her "princess" backpack (she was a sucker for horrible clichés).

She was officially ready for her trip to the mainland tomorrow!

As she collapsed onto her bed she flipped on her stereo to her favorite radio station, currently playing her favorite Mindless Self Indulgence song. She let her eyes close as her mind drifted to the week ahead.

For three years she had been looking forward to the chance to go on her class's study tour. Not to mention that she was going with many of her closest friends. Speaking of which, one of them was making her phone go off. She sat up and grabbed her phone to find a message from Selphie.

"_Twenty four hours from now we will be drowning in hot Mainland guys!"_

After reading the text she fell back laughing. Leave it to Selphie to think the most exciting part of visiting a foreign country were the guys. And also leave it to Selphie to forget the secret she had told her less than a month ago.

She already had a man firmly placed in heart.

Her best friend Sora.

She had known she had a crush on him for a couple of years, but only told Selphie, who couldn't keep a secret to save her life, because she was fed up with waiting for him to ask her out. She was actually _hoping _that Selphie would spill her secret.

Which is why her goal during their two week vacation was to let him know her feelings.

It was going to be easier said than done though, he wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to hints.

So she was going to have to be frank.

Once again easier said than done.

She was awakened from her thoughts when she heard the garage door open downstairs. Rising from her bed, she heard the door open and her mother come in.

"Kairi!" She cried, walking in the kitchen towards the stairs (Kairi could tell from her heels making the unmistakable clack on the hardwood floor). Kairi dashed out of her room and leaned over the railing to see her mom.

"Hiya Mom, welcome back!" She said, smiling brightly. Her mom returned the same smile (supposedly a family trait).

"Are you ready for tomorrow? All packed?" She asked. Kairi nodded.

"I crammed as much as I could into that suitcase,"

"Was it on the list or is it unnecessary things?" her mother chided.

"It was on the list, mom."

"Good. I can't believe it! Two weeks without my Kairi… Whatever will I do?" She asked rhetorically. Kairi giggled.

"You do have another child," she reminded. Speaking of, she heard her younger brother downstairs emerging from his "basement lair" as she called it.

"Yes, but I must admit the house will be much quieter. I won't have to deal with your blaring music," her mother joked, referring to the blaring radio. Kairi blushed.

"Sorry," she said, retreating to her room to turn off said noisemaker.

"So," her mother called from downstairs, "what would you like for your last night of normal food?" Kairi pondered for a minute then remembered the haunting commercial that had seemingly been on infinite repeat whenever she was watching TV.

"Pizza! A big, fat, cheese pizza!" She cried. Hearing her mother sigh but walk over to the phone, she squeaked in delight.

"Yes, I'd like to order a cheese pizza," her mother said into the phone. Only a moment later she heard her mother hang up, then redial her father to tell him to pick up the pizza.

A good evening was in order, a pizza and her family fawning over her because in less than twelve hours, she would be gone for two weeks.

* * *

Sora pulled the zipper with all his might, hoping that the duffle bag would be able to contain all the junk he had managed to stuff inside. Finally, it began to budge only slightly. This made his eye twitch. At this rate he would be fully zipped by the time he was thirty.

He backtracked and grabbed a ton of stuff out of his bag.. After sorting through the excess items (such as some snacks and a couple of unnecessary jackets), his bag was finally ready to go.

He grinned in victory then leapt from his bed and did a victory dance to his Weezer Cd. Down the hallway he heard his older sister, Haru, scream at him.

"Sora! Turn that crap down!" She shouted.

"Then I'd have to listen to your Miley Cyrus crap!" he retorted. Hearing his sister groan she turned up her own radio (currently Lady Gaga, not Miley Cyrus).

Walking over he slammed his door shut then walked back to his bed, catching a glimpse of the picture on his desk. It was of he and Kairi.

He sighed and picked it up. Automatically his eyes traced over Kairi's every feature. She was to him, the most ideal girl to exist. Her long auburn hair, her bright blue eyes, her carefree attitude, she was just angelic.

And that was just it, he felt he would never be able to tell her how he felt. He slammed the picture back on the desk, which caused his coke to fizz up.

But this was it, he had two weeks with her, and he was going to tell her.

As he slumped into his beanbag he pulled the itinerary for the trip from the ground and read it. They arrived in the eastern capital first and spent a large portion of their time there. There was a trip to the amusement park, museums, temples, festivals, shows, a visit to their sister school, a meet up with a university study tour, and a trip to a hot spring. He was excited, understandably so.

He couldn't believe it, a trip with all his best friends. Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Namine… plus a bunch of other kids, not only from his school. The trip was a collaboration between two schools, Destiny Islands High School and Twilight Town High.

He flipped is itinerary over to glance over all the names.

"Let's see…" he said to himself, "Riku, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Roxas, Namine, and me from Destiny Islands High. And from Twilight Town: Axel, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Hayner, Pence, Ollette, and Seifer…" read he, then he glanced up to the three teachers supervising, Quistis Trepe, Rinoa Heartilly, and Squall Leonhart.. He knew Quistis because she was his teacher, but Rinoa and Squall both came from Twilight Town, so he didn't know them.

"I hope that I get to be with Kairi…" he said aloud, not noticing his sister standing in the now open doorway.

"Oooh, my little brother has a crush," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. He mimicked then glared.

"I do not have a crush, she's just a friend," he blubbered, blushing deeply.

"Yeah, I can totally tell," mocked she as she turned to go raid the kitchen. He sighed when he was sure she was gone.

"If Haru can tell I must be super obvious about it…" he pouted, thinking he had been sneaky about it.

With another sigh he glanced at the clock. Only eight hours until he was on his way to the mainland.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah! Sorry if it isn't that funny yet, I promise I'll be funnier next chapter. I'm just laying the groundwork for the story now.

Oh, and can you tell I'm a FFVIII fangirl?

Does anyone else have this much trouble with suitcases? Every trip this seems to happen to me and it drives me insane.

I am open to constructive criticism and suggestions. I also love reviews of any form so please review! I give you virtual hugs!


	2. PreFlight

**Yasumi!**

**Chapter 2: Pre-Flight**

**A/N: **Yo! Felt I should update once more before I go! Sooo yeah…

I only got one review, which made me sad but happy at the same time! Thank you keybledar43 for the review! Your story Slave of Love has made my day several times!

Soo.. I don't have much to add yet…

**Disclaimer: It has not changed. I have not bought the rights yet. (or ever intend to)**

**

* * *

**

"Kairi! Wake up!" an irate mother yelled up the stairs to her close to unconscious daughter.

"No… I don't believe in waking up…" she muttered, her eyes still slammed shut and a pillow slammed over her head. She heard her mother slam her door open and frown.

"We have to go to the airport now," she reminded. Kairi didn't budge.

"The plane doesn't take off until eleven, why are we up at six?" She asked, letting one eyelid drift open to check the clock, the lazily droop close.

"Kairi if you don't get up I'm going to resort to desperate measures," she threatened. Her daughter flipped her the bird.

"No… It's too early!"

"Fine, you leave me no choice…" she said, turning and leaving. Kairi sighed in relief… that was until her mother returned with something clattering in her hand. She felt her mother tug on theback of her PJ tank top then slide something underneath it… something that was making her skin slowly turn colder… and now it was freezing… it was…

"ICE!" She cried, leaping upwards and frantically patting her back to free the ice from her clothes.

Her mother broke out laughing as her daughter did the funky chicken.

"You SUCK as a mother!" she cried, panting from her previous dance.

"Maybe, but I have a future as a dance coach," she laughed. Kairi glared at her then began to launch her stuffed animal companions at her.

"Go back to the pit of hell from which you were birthed!" She ordered. Her mother stopped laughing the chucked her big stuffed teddy bear back at Kairi, which in turn caused her to fall backwards, being suffocated by cuteness.

"Now that your awake, why don't you come downstairs and eat breakfast with your family like those normal people on TV often do?" She asked, referring to her on TV, forgotten to be turned off the night before.

"Normal? What is this foreign word? I do not recall ever learning that in any of my language classes?" she faux asked. Her mother gave her a teasing look then left the room for Kairi to get ready for her day.

* * *

The thing that sucked about having two parents who worked at very stressful, busy jobs, is that they can take a lot of time off, or come in late.

That is why Kairi showed up to the airport two hours before the group was to meet.

She sighed, lugging her bag towards the gate where their plane would eventually pull in, what seemed to be eternities away. As she took a seat outside and pulled her new book out of her bag, she heard a quiet voice call her name.

"Kairi!" the feminine voice said, sounding pretty close (though hard to tell from how quiet it was). She turned and saw her best friend, Namine, approaching with her sketchbook and hand. She closed her book and smiled warmly for her friend.

"My, you're here early," she commented, watching as she took a seat next to her.

"I could say the same thing, why are you here early?" Namine asked, flipping open her sketchbook to a blank page and beginning a drawing.

"Parents had to go to work, and little brother is too young to drive, yourself?"

"Same, not about the brother thing though," she said, not looking up from her drawing. Namine was an only child, Kairi could have assumed as much. There was an awkward silence for a moment, Namine absorbed in her drawing, and Kairi unsure of what to add.

"Soo," Kairi inquired in hope of breaking the silence, "are you excited?"

"Yes, I studied all of my vocab and phrases incessantly this week," she said, smiling and turning for a millisecond, then turning back to her drawings.

"Wow, that's pretty dedicated," she stated, trying to hide the fact that she hadn't study the language at all since her last day in school… two weeks ago.

"What about you? Excited?"

"Of course! How could you not be?"She giggled, kicking her feet out from under the chair and crossing them over her suitcase/ footrest.

Another awkward silence, only this time it was broken by Namine.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, completely out of the blue.

"About what?"

"You know what." She teased, but when she saw Kairi's lost face she realized she didn't know, "Sora, of course."

"Erm… well," stuttered she. A very long silence ensued, of course that was their friendship. Kairi and Namine were inseparably close, so awkward silences weren't awkward. They could talk to each other about anything, and the other would be there to listen and respond when needed.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Maybe, I'm definitely going to show him how I feel, however that may be…" she pondered. Namine shifted in her seat, then glanced over to Kairi, who was lost in thought.

"Why not make it easy and just tell him? I'm sure there will be more than one opportunity," Namine shyly suggested. Kairi violently shook her head.

"N-N-NO! It'd be way too embarrassing! We've been friends forever, so I'm afraid that I will scare him off, and I don't know what'd I do if we weren't friends. No, I just need to find a way to get him to show me he cares without… outright asking so…"she explained. Namine sighed then laughed a quiet, petite laugh.

"What?" Kairi asked, then watched as she stuck out her tongue.

"Nothing!" she giggled. Kairi glared then leaned over the side of her chair and pulled at Namine's cheeks.

"Tell me!"

"No!"

Kairi then grew playfully mad and leaned over her seat more so she was inches in front of her face.

"Namine, as your best friend I strongly advise you to tell me before bad things begin to happen!" She warned, leaning in closer.

_Flash~!_

A camera flashing was all it took for the two to snap out of playful mode and get into a defensive front.

"Oh, don't stop now! You were about to kiss!" a boy's voice cried from in front of them. They both looked up to see their blonde-headed friend, Roxas, approach.

"No we weren't!" They cried at the same time. Roxas laughed.

"I'm just kidding! But it sure did look like a lesbian love fest over here," he joked, watching the two blush.

"You only wish Roxas…." Kairi teased, taking Namine's blonde hair and her hand and brushing it behind her ear flirtatiously. He blushed then got a playful glare.

"I don't think that Namine likes that" he pointed out. Kairi glanced at Namine, who was blushing very deeply. And Kairi knew why. As she had feelings for Sora, Namine had feeling for Roxas.

"Anyway, Roxas why are you here early?" Namine asked, shyly.

"Brother had work, though I was texting Sora, and he and Riku are on their way."

"They are?" Kairi asked, very excited. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, Sora's sister is driving." Roxas noticed Kairi's excited look, "Don't lose your head yet, we still have to get on the plane."

Kairi groaned and Namine too.

Guys could not tell a girls emotion unless it was made perfectly clear.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I meant to write more but it's eleven o'clock at night and I have to get up SUPER early tomorrow. I promise that Sora and Kairi will actually interact with one another next chapter!  
I guess another thing I forgot to add is that Kairi's little brother (his name is Kai, even though I never mention it. Their kanji mean fire and ocean… I just liked that) is a OC of mine that I have a fanfic for, but I probably will never upload. I just don't like a lot of OC fics, and my logic is that I don't write what I wouldn't want to read. Sooo this was just pointless information I guess!

Anyway, I would like constructive criticism or reviews please!


	3. Flight

**Yasumi!**

**Chapter 3: Flight**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** So I realize that I promised to update when I got back. Yeah… I got back a long time ago…. Gomen… Sorry…. Anywhozit… I apologize… But I promise you more updates because I should have more time as the days go by (I'm a senior in high school btw so life gets in the way a lot). November, when it comes, will be completely free for me, so I shouldn't have too much trouble updating more regularly… But I am human so forgive my lack of updates.

**Review Replies**:

**ShadowSpooky:** I apologize we are so confusing! But we like it that way… don't we girls? And you read my mind about the Selphie thing. I'm not sure if I'll include it or not, but I have debated it for a while. By the way, and I'm sure you know, I absolutely love "I Dare You To".

**Keyblade king 12:** Yeah whenever I think of what Sora's home life must be like, I, for some reason, always pictured he'd have a sister. I have no clue why though… I definitely will check out your fics as soon as I finish this chapter (so for you, after this is uploaded). I'm always open to a good parody.

**LaviXLily:** I'm sure your chance to go to Japan is coming! And thank you, I want to capture reality as much as I can. Oh, by the way, my friend wanted me to tell you they love your name.

**Disclaimer: Still Stands! But I guess I should add that all the songs, movies, and products mentioned are not my property. They belong to their respected owners.**

**

* * *

**

The pouring rain that cascaded the windows of the small car didn't deter Sora from his positive attitude. Nor did the extremely grumpy best friend, who hadn't woken up at seven since school, sitting in the back seat, nor the obnoxious older sister who kept reminding him how much she hated doing his chores while he was gone.

No he was in a good mood because he was on his way to the mainland. Who wouldn't? It was the adventure of the lifetime, and he couldn't wait for it to begin.

"You know, I'd think that rain on the day we leave is a bad sign…" Riku grumpily said in the backseat, fumbling with his cell phone (most likely texting all the girls in phone about how much he was going to miss them, as he supposedly had, or at least he told Sora, at least four serious relationships happening now, and two fluffy, flirty ones on the side).

"Nah," Sora said, the always ever cheerful one, "I've heard that rain on a departing day is good luck!"

"Where'd you hear that?" his sister, Haru, asked.

"Dad…" he said, hoping to jog his forgetful sister's memory. She just scoffed.

"So, Sora," Haru began, leaving a pause to make sure he was paying attention, (which he was since he was sitting right next to her), "what are you going to say to Kairi when you ask her out?" she brashly asked, laughing very hard when she saw him blush.

"Shut up!" he ordered. Riku in the backseat joined in the laughter.

"Oh come on Sora, it's been how long since you began liking her?" he asked.

"I don't know… a while…"

"That's just pathetic!" Haru chimed in. Riku and Haru were the same age, and more often than not, they often played off one another in making Sora's life a living hell.

"Shut up!" He shouted, slamming his hands over his ears, only sparking more laughter between the two elder teens. They continued to joke for a while, but Sora could only hear the generally sound of their voice, not their words. After about five minutes or so between them, he sighed and pulled his hands off of his ears only to catch a few dirty comments from Riku, which he promptly ignored and forgot.

"How much longer?" he jumped in, right before Riku released the king of curse words in reference of what Sora needed to do to Kairi.

"We're almost there oh-annoying-one," Haru stated, turning her full attention back to the road.

"So Riku, do you know much about the other two teachers?" Sora asked, turning around in his seat to peek at him through the head piece of the seat.

"All I've heard from Hayner" (Riku's friend of a friend whom he mostly kept in contact with via text) "… is that they are dating each other. Rinoa is really nice and sociable, and Squall is really quiet. That's all I know…" he said, turning back to his vibrating phone and flipping it open to text. Sora flipped back around in his chair, sighing as he slumped down in the seat.

"This is so boring…" he mumbled, only to feel the glare of his sister.

"Entertain yourself." She ordered.

"No, I have to wait for the 11 hour flight!" he said, reminding more himself than her. She shook her head and turned on the radio, only to have it commandeered by the two boys.

"I just can't wait for you to be gone" she said as he turned up the radio on his new favorite screamo song.

* * *

After a two and a half hour wait, Kairi was finally on the plane. That was good. What was even better was that she was sitting between her two best friends, Riku and Sora. That was better. But on that same positive there lie a negative; Sora and Riku were very competitive in her attention to each other. The other problem, the two had brought their Gameboy DS's and were in a competitive battle in Pokémon with each other, and had been since February, some 4 months prior. Riku was in the lead with most victories, but Sora had been swearing up and down that he had become much better since they last played (three days ago).

The plane was very big, it even had a second story, but the seats in coach were extremely small and uncomfortable. This provided a bit of a complication. Not only was she in a very uncomfortable seat, she was in between the two boys. The chairs were arranged with two seats near the windows (which Namine had gotten because she claimed she got sick on planes unless she was near a window) then three smack dab in the center.

Kairi, who had once taken an international flight to another island chain was used to having a small TV screen in the backs of the chairs, was surprised to see that the only movie screen was directly in front of her three rows up. She would never be able to watch. She sighed… this 11 hour flight was going to be much, much longer.

And the flight hadn't even taken off.

She simply leaned back in her chair and stared at the buttons above her as the stewardess read of the safety regulations that seem to grow more and more annoying each and every time one hears it. Sora, meanwhile, kept his eyes locked on the stewardess, who currently was having a hard time inflating the flotation device.

"So I guess that means she would be drowning right now," he joked, nudging Kairi to attention with his elbow. She looked then giggly lightly.

"Well, you would save her wouldn't you?" She asked.

"I would, she is so hot!" Riku said, glancing up from his IPod to look at the young stewardess with the platinum blonde hair and generally air-headed look that seemed to attract all kinds of men of Riku's caliber. Kairi secretly glanced to Sora to see if he agreed, which was hard to tell, as he apparently found the safety pamphlet with the Lego looking people much more interesting than Riku's girl obsessions.

"You're just shallow!" Kairi teased, crossing her arms across her chest as Riku glanced at her before smiling his devious smile.

"But that's how I get all the girls," he replied. Kairi rolled her eyes and glanced over to Namine, who was glancing out the window nervously. She was scared of planes, Kairi knew that, and she felt bad that she couldn't be with her to comfort her. Their seats were assigned.

However she didn't feel too bad, as Roxas was sitting next to her, and had her hand in his, seemingly to comfort her.

Suddenly the plane began to back up and the group was finally on its way!

* * *

_One hour in…_

Kairi frowned as he finished her first manga and stuffed it back into her bag. She had hoped that she had enough reading materials to last her to the mainland and back, but at the rate she was going, that was never going to happen. She slumped back in her chair, then glanced over to Sora, who was on his third battle with Riku. So far, he was down by two, but just had won the previous one. He claimed he was warming up.

"So, do you really think you can beat Riku? He cares as much about his Pokémon as he does about his girl posse," she whispered into his ear. He shook his head then looked to her.

"I know, but I have to win! He beats me in everything else!" he groaned, looking over to Riku who had adopted an air of superiority.

"Well, good luck I guess…" Kairi sighed, digging through her bag for more amusement.

It was at that moment that Sora's last Pokémon fainted.

* * *

_One and a half hours in…_

Sora was alive with happiness and delight as he flipped through the in flight magazine (which, as he could tell, had been in there since March) and found the prices for in flight drinks. The reason he was so delighted? Pepsi and all it's different products were free.

"Excuse me miss," he said to the flight attendant who was conveniently handing out drinks, "But is this true? Pepsi is free?" he asked as sweet as he could. She looked at him nervously, like if she told the truth there would horrible consequences.

"Yes?" She answered, more as a question.

"Even Mountain Dew: Code Red?" He asked, growing more and more excited. She nodded. "SWEET!" he shouted. Kairi, who was peeking in on Riku's recorded episodes of Law and Order on his IPod, took out her headphone and glanced over.

"What's going on?" She asked, leaning over to Sora.

"Three words: Free Mountain Dew!" He said, a wide grin beaming on his face. Kairi rolled her eyes, but withheld her excitement as well. Sora quickly turned back to the flight attendant and ordered one before she revoked the free offer (as if she could). Kairi and Riku followed suit.

* * *

_Two hours in…_

"Five!" Kairi cried, as Sora polished off his fifth can of Mountain Dew. He slammed the empty can on the tray table in front of him and gasped for breath. He then turned to Kairi.

"And you said I couldn't do it," he teased. She shook her head.

"You are going to have to pee so bad…"

* * *

_Three hours in…_

"Oh… my… god… How much longer are they going to be in there?" Sora asked desperately, glaring up to the "lavatory occupied" sign. It had been on for about ten minutes, and Sora had realized his desperate need only a minute before they became occupied.

"I told you so! You shouldn't have chugged those dang drinks!" she lectured, putting her book down and sending him a playful glare. Riku, meanwhile, was off in his own world, more TV on his IPod to watch.

"I… I… But… But they were delicious!" He whined, his leg rapidly rising up in down to keep himself under control. Kairi stifled her giggles as Roxas and Namine glanced over.

"Jesus Sora, do you really have to go that bad?" Roxas asked. Sora nodded rapidly.

Just then the "lavatory" sign became blank, meaning the lavatory became open. Sora, as quick as a light, unfastened his seatbelt, leapt out of his chair, and rushed to the back of the plane, where the lavatories were. He sighed in relief as he saw the open lavatory and only quickened his pace.

But just as he had taken one step inside the small stall did he feel himself being flung backwards. Someone had grabbed the hood of his jacket.

"Nice try Sora, but seniority rules," Riku said, slamming him into the opposite wall. He groaned then watched as Riku rushed in and slid the door shut. As he heard the click of the lock, Sora banged on the door.

"Ha funny joke Riku! Now come out now!" he said, growing nervous. As the door didn't unlock or move he began to shift uncomfortably.

"Riku! I hate you so much now! I'm going to flippin' wet myself!" He whined. From their seats he saw Kairi giggling madly over his desperation. He turned away as he felt a blush on his cheeks. This was humiliating; he was going to piss himself in front of the love of his life.

Looking back to the other lavatory, he grew furious and nervous. That door had not opened for about twenty minutes, and from the inside he could hear a lot of movement and muffled moans. Something told him that he didn't want that door to open anytime soon.

"Please Riku hurry up!" He cried, desperation thoroughly laced his voice. He banged his fist against the door loudly to accentuate his point. As he did, he saw the head of his teacher turn and glare at him.

"Sora what do you think you're doing?" Quistis Trepe asked him. He shook his head and pointed to the door.

"Riku stole the bathroom!" He whined. She shook her head.

"Seriously Sora? You're not five years old, wait your turn." She ordered, turning back around to Squall and Rinoa, who were across the aisle from her.

"But… but…" he stammered, only to feel the door begin to slide.

"Jesus, here's your bathroom, you freak." Riku stated, emerging and shaking his hands off from the bathroom sink. Sora sighed and rushed inside, never happier in his life.

* * *

_Four hours in…_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the in flight movie is about to begin," the tender voiced flight attendant whispered over the intercom system. Kairi, who had been sitting in her chair, listening to the Japanese pop channel on the radio that was built into her arm rest, perked up with delight. She loved movies, of course there probably wasn't a person who didn't, and the last international flight she had been on had a great selection of movies to watch. She was excited to see what delights were planned.

"Oh great," Sora piped up; looking up from the manga he had borrowed from Kairi, "finally something without so much fluffiness in it."

"If you don't like it, give it back," she warned, grabbing it from his hands.

"Today's in flight presentation," the flight attendant interrupted the playful spat between the two, "will be Dear John."

A loud groan rang out from the group of internationally traveling teens.

"Ah Dear John! This is hell!" Riku shouted, looking up from the novel he was forced to read for school.

"Please! Anything but this!" Sora cried, flailing his arms.

"I'd rather die!" Hayner cried out from his seat, a row behind them. Sora only recognized his voice from the meet up earlier this morning.

"I don't know what you guys are getting all worked up about," Selphie said, barely loud enough to be heard over the hum of the engines, "I think it will be good!"

"Typical Selphie flick," Riku groaned. Kairi giggled and nodded her head.

Realizing she would not be watching the film, she reached and grabbed quite possibly her most important item, her IPod, which she had been saving in fear of wasting the battery. As she pushed the small white headset into her ear, Sora caught a sight of her and watched the movement.

Not to sound like the crappy clichés of Dear John, but she had a really beautiful profile.

Kairi noticed his eyes on her and looked over to him, catching his pale blue eyes and watching as they looked frantically at his tray table, no longer littered with empty pop cans (Sora planned not to drink for the rest of the flight, possible the next few millennia).

"What?" she asked, leaning forward to catch his eyes once more. He smiled his typical wide, genuinely cheerful smile shortly before he lost it then began to make his pouting face, sticking out his lower lip and forcing his eyes into their utmost saddest face they could muster.

"Kairi… can I listen too?" he asked, clasping his hands together into a prayer.

"Where's yours?" She asked, growing ever doubtful, and avoiding looking into his eyes. He was being very adorable, even she couldn't deny that.

"My sister and I have been sharing since she lost hers, so now all the music is crappy and girly, and there are only like three albums of my own on there." Sora explained, pulling out his small black Zune which was now littered with stickers of kiss marks and princess crowns. Kairi couldn't help but giggle. Sora and his sister didn't see eye to eye on much of anything.

"Oh alright, only because you're positively pitiful," she said, offering up her other headset. He smiled brightly and quickly jammed it in.

Just as she began scrolling through her songs, looking for something they both would enjoy, she got a brain blast (and had an immediate flash back to Jimmy Neutron). She would use her music to express to Sora how she felt! It was perfect!

She went through quickly in her mind all her most romantic songs, then songs she related too. That's when it came to her that Sora was sitting next to her, expecting to hear music, and she was sitting calculating with her mind and very broad hand expressions to herself.

"Kairi?" he asked, leaning forward in his chair to see her full face. She nervously laughed and switched on the first song she could think of: "Crushcrushcrush" by Paramore.

While the lyrics which expressed that she wanted to be more than "this" were sung to some bland rock music, Kairi glanced over to Sora to see his face unchanged. Obviously the music wasn't obvious enough. Very well, next song that came to mind…

"You are the One" by Shiny Toy Guns.

Kairi caught Sora next to her mouthing the words, and she realized that he was more into the music and general song than the lyrics. Another!

Knowing that Sora had a predisposition to Weezer she flipped on "This is such a pity". This time however, she began to sing along too, but only at one line.

"We should give our love to each other…" she sang, quietly enough she thought. But to her embarrassment, Namine glanced over at her and gave her and interesting glance.

"I didn't realize that we were on a music tour," she teased. Kairi blushed and realized that singing wasn't going to work. Especially with Sora laughing over how bad she was… Well…

Another!

"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga?

She wondered how he would take to "I want your love". Apparently it didn't faze him. He seemed actually pretty bored.

"I bet I too could string together random sounds and make a song," he teased. She rolled her eyes but bit back her sarcastic remark.

Maybe a musical?

"That's How You Know" from Enchanted…

No response…

"Lay All Your Love on Me" from Mamma Mia?

Nothing…

"Come What May" from Moulin Rouge?

It took all of her manpower to keep from singing.

"Kairi? Are you trying to tell me something?" Sora asked. Kairi's heart fluttered in her chest.

Just as she opened her mouth to proclaim all her heart wished to say, her mind stopped her. Play it cool Kairi, play it cool.

"Oh? Whatever do you mean?" she asked, a flirty flip of her hair gave her the confidence to use the façade.

"Do you think I'm gay or something?" he teased.

Thank you Sora…

* * *

**A/N:** Notes...

A) I have absolutely no clue why Riku turned out to be a player... I just see him that way.

B) The time on the plane is correct; it is an ELEVEN hour flight over there. And you shouldn't sleep, especially over because you will arrive there around nighttime. So sitting in a small uncomfortable chair forced to watch Dear John and When in Rome is known as torture. I was sooo glad I packed Sookie Stackhouse novels...

C) Interesting note, apparently the flights to Japan have many members of the "Mile High Club" (Sora's situation happened to me as well).

Well adios! I will update soon! My plan is by next Sunday (School is off!)


	4. On Foreign Soil

**Yasumi!**

**Chapter 4: On Foreign Soil**

**A/N:** So I am not the best about updates, and I do apologize for that. This is two apology notes in a row, way to succeed me. Anyway I am happy to present the fourth chapter, where the posse finally reach foreign soil! Enjoy I say!

Oh, admittedly, I did quote Easy A in this chapter, and if someone can find where it is, they rock.

I also want to state I hope I don't offend anyone here with my jokes, I mean them in the best intentions.

**Disclaimer: Still stands! I do not own anything!**

**

* * *

**

It began when the number one rule among teenagers was broken, and it was only catalyzed because of the seven hours that one boy had spent sitting in one place, a very uncomfortable place at that.

It began when Riku fell asleep.

Now as anyone who has ever slept over at a friend's house or someone who has passed out at a party knows, no one can be trusted when you are in such a vulnerable state. But to his defense, the school-required summer reading was dull, and the long section about the glory of America seen through the eyes of children got old very, very fast.

And no one can blame Sora for capitalizing on the chance to make the girl of his dreams laugh.

Thus, we enter on Sora and Kairi still listening to Kairi's IPod together, although admittedly (and Sora could not figure out why) she seemed pretty disappointed. Both were rather tired, but both knew that sleep was their enemy at this point. They would reach the mainland at night, so they'd just have to sleep when they arrived.

The two would most likely not have noticed their friends state if he hadn't of dropped his book on the lightly carpeted floor, causing a rather large bang. Both startled from their music induced coma and looked down at the floor, then back at the cause of the noise. Sora grinned widely, then turned to face the passengers to his right.

"Namine! Hey Namine!" he whispered, looking over at Namine and Roxas, the latter dozing on the former, his head rested upon her bare shoulder. She looked up from her sketch book to see her speaker.

"Yes?" she whispered, barely loud enough to hear over the roar of the plane's engines.

"Do you have a marker by any chance?"

"Somewhere," she stated, digging through her pencil case. Suddenly she found something and tossed it to him, careful not to disturb the sleeping Roxas. Kairi, who was curious to see what Sora was doing glanced over and let out a long sigh.

"Awwwww! Isn't that cute?" She cooed, watching as Namine turned a deep crimson.

"Shhh! Kairi be quiet!" Sora ordered playfully, Kairi glanced at him curiously, then to the marker in his hand. "Switch me seats!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Just switch me seats! Before he wakes up!" Sora pleaded. Kairi giggled slightly then stood up and tried to maneuver around his legs to take his seat. She fell clumsily in the seat he had occupied, but he was not fast enough and was caught with her partially on his lap. Both blinked then quickly shuffled off of one another, both happy inside that the mishap had happened, but both equally as embarrassed.

Sora shrugged off his brief moment of joy back into a mood of mischief. He uncapped the blue marker and bit his lip as he ran the marker over the face of his friend/rival. Kairi tried to peek at what he was doing, but couldn't see over Sora's shoulders and pointy hair. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, eager to see what Sora was doing.

Finally he leaned back in his seat a few minutes later with a proud look on his face. Kairi looked at him questionably, but shook her head. Typical Sora, no doubt he'd pull a prank on Riku when their stuck together for eleven hours. They both loved to prank each other, but Sora always managed to land himself in more awkward situations thanks to Riku than the other way around. Kairi had seen the best of pranks and the worst of pranks, she knew what they were both capable of.

"What'd you do?" She asked, leaning forward to see, only to have to turn away in fear of waking Riku with her peal of laughter. She looked to see Riku in what looked to be a nineteenth century costume, with a nice handlebar mustache, small pointy goatee, a monocle, and a cow lick in blue ink descending from his silver hair. Not only were these funny, but they also weren't too terribly done. Sora had really outdone himself this time. Kairi bit her tongue in an attempt to stifle laughter, then reached for her bag and grabbed her digital camera.

"Take a picture for me please!" She asked through stifled giggles, her face turning red. He smiled and took the camera. Adjusting it so that it was above the two, Sora squeezed in with his typical goofy grin and smiled up at the camera, while the unconscious Riku let a small snore pass his open lips.

_Flash!_

The bright light shattered the sleep of Riku, and he lazily opened his eyes, but not fast enough to catch Sora quickly pulling the camera away and handing it to Kairi, who laughed.

"What's going on?" he asked, exhaustion clear in his dry voice, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, why don't you check Big Ben?" Sora asked, faking a British accent. Riku looked at him odd, causing his monocle to changed into a crescent moon shape. It took a lot of Kairi's willpower to not laugh.

"What drugs are you taking?" he asked, lazily crooking his head.

"Just hopped up on the biscuits I guess, that or too much tea," he smiled. Kairi shook her head.

"I'm sorry that joke was poorly developed," he leaned over and whispered to her. She smiled.

"You'll get 'em next time," she said, hitting his shoulder lightly.

"What in the world is going on with you two?" Riku asked, looking over to the whispering couple. "And why the hell are you sitting there?"

"Kairi and I switched seats," he stated.

"Well switch back, I can't handle the transition from a hot chick to you," he stated, popping his knuckles.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well, you have a P where I'm looking for a V." he replied. Sora crooked his head confused.

"A P? A P-" Sora repeated until he realized what Riku meant. Kairi, meanwhile, was sitting blushing in her seat and giggling. "Really man?" Sora cried.

"Yes really, switch!" He ordered. Kairi smiled and stood up again.

"Sora, come on," she urged. Sora slid over onto his seat and Kairi plopped down between the two. Glancing at Riku's face once more, she repressed the laughter that was sparked from it.

* * *

_Nine hours in…_

"My butt seriously hurts…" Riku moaned, rubbing said injury while he read the book that had previously put him to sleep.

"I thought you people across the pond called it a fanny?" Sora teased.

"Pardon?" he asked, wondering why Sora was shooting these crappy jokes that didn't make much sense, but Kairi laughed her butt off at. He glanced over to see Kairi with a paperback novel and Sora looking through the in flight magazine. He sat with his tray table down and his head resting upon his arm, a pose he often struck whilst in school.

"So, has anyone else noticed that the East Land flag looks like the Pepsi logo?" he wondered aloud. Kairi put her book down and looked into the magazine he was so enthralled with to see a full page advert for an East Land airline. She looked down and giggled a bit.

"Oh my god, it totally does!" She snickered. Suddenly the two looked up when the row diagonally in front of them awkwardly cleared their throat, only to see to East Landers glaring bullets into the two. They both awkwardly smiled and leaned back in their seats.

The two sat in silence for about three minutes, then suddenly:

"I love East Land"

Kairi glanced over to Sora to see a corny smile on his lips. She giggled, then broke out in full out laughter. The two East Landers turned back once more and just shook their heads.

"Nice save!" She whispered. Sora shrugged his shoulders.

"At least I did something, your majesty!" He teased, flicking her shoulder. She faked punched him, which resulted with him grabbing her wrists. Sora smiled as he had her pinned, while Kairi fought in vain, a similar smile on her own face.

"Jesus Christ, there is so much sexual tension between you two!" a feminine voice cried out above Sora. They both glanced up to see Selphie with a sly grin on her face.

"Sexual?"

"Tension?" the two asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, you know," Selphie said, glancing up to the blank movie screen, "like in Dear John!"

"I am nothing like that John character!" Sora protested, watching as Selphie shook her head.

"Why wouldn't you want to be? He's so dreamy! Am I right Kairi?" She asked, watching as Kairi shifted in her seat. Sora quickly glanced back at her, curious to see if Kairi shared the sentiment.

"I didn't watch it Selphie," she said, pushing her two pointer fingers together. She crooked her head.

"Awww you should of! It was so cute!" She cooed. Kairi smiled and sighed.

"You would think that Selphie," Kairi stated.

"So anyway Kairi, I have a Cosmopolitan if you want to read it," She said, disappearing with a moment, then returning with a pink magazine in her hands. Kairi looked down to her novel, already almost done, then nodded. She took it in her hands and read the front cover, promising new sex poses, fat burning workouts, and ways to make your guy scream. She cringed then opened the page, succumbing to the guilty pleasure. Sora, meanwhile, grew interested when he saw the pictures advertising the newest style of lingerie to hit the Victoria's Secret circuit. Kairi, catching a glance, quickly turned the page, despite the interesting article that she had been reading on the opposite page.

Sora sighed and returned to his own seat. He twiddled his thumbs then glanced at his watch. Only two more hours…

* * *

The moment finally came, when the xylophone ding rang throughout the cabin of the plane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are making our descent."

A loud cheer rang out from the exhausted students, each and every one bouncing in their seat, with the exception of Roxas and Namine, because Roxas had yet to wake up.

"Oh my god we're finally here!" Kairi cried, clinging onto Sora's jacket sleeve and bouncing in her seat. Sora smiled and bounced with her.

And then after a few moments of anticipation, the wheels finally touched the foreign soil.

And they were finally there.

* * *

"This place is amazing!" Kairi and Namine cried out in sync as they glanced upon the nighttime cityscape as they waited for their bus to the hotel. Tall buildings rose from the ground with bright, florescent lights decorating the floors. Advertisements played on large T.V. screens built into the buildings, and the smell of the sea was almost absent, something foreign to the island teens. The city bustled with the noise of citizens commuting to and fro, each and every one speaking the Mainland language as fast as their lips could go. Cars rushed about, each with drivers more impatient than the next. Above them the sky was littered with lights of sky scrapers, and no stars could be seen.

Each and every student stood with their jaws dropped and their eyes drinking in all the sights and sounds. A general aura of amazement passed over them as they each took deep breaths quickly converted to gasps of awe. Kairi and Namine stood with arms linked and both girls turned to each other and squealed. All they had ever dreamed had just come true.

"Boys and girls listen!" Quistis order, standing on top of her suitcase to see all of her students, "I know it's overwhelming but we must stick together, okay. When we reach the hotel, I want each of you to take a seat in the lobby, where we will give you your room assignments, alright?"

"Yes sensei!" they all replied, using the Mainland term for teacher. The students then retreated to their private conversations about how awesome this place was.

When the bus arrived all the students packed together in the small space with their luggage (ever single person's was packed full) taking up more space than the actual student. The awkwardly cramped space was miserable, but luckily for Sora he had a reason that it was a little more comfortable. Kairi stood, her body pressed against his, flexing away from a sick Mainland woman who was sniffling wildly that was standing right next to her. Her hair was so close that he could smell it, and the perfume she was wearing filled his nostrils.

Unfortunately, the person standing behind him, also pressing up against him, was a smelly jock known as Wakka. He smelt of sweat and unwashed clothes (which seemed true in the manner he dressed), which also lingered around Sora. So with each breath of Kairi he took in, he took in another smell of Wakka. Good surpassed the bad, but just barely.

The bus ride seemed to last forever, and while Sora enjoyed Kairi, the Wakka was filling the air faster than he could stand. When it finally stopped, Sora watched as Wakka slowly filed away, while Kairi waited for him to go. Finally when she walked forward, she found her shirt caught on Sora's own. She pulled then was ricocheted back into Sora. She looked up, shortly before awkwardly fumbling with his shirt.

"Um, you two?" A deep masculine voice asked, Kairi glanced up from their predicament to see one of the teachers looking at her. The male one, Squall, she thought was his name. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to stop, if Quistis caught you, you'd be dead." He said, glancing down to Kairi's hand on Sora's chest, trying to fix their shirts. Rinoa, the other teacher walked by then laughed.

"Relax Squall, their stuck together," she stated, then walked over and pushed the two shirts together before she pulled them apart, quickly separating the two. Kairi almost sprinted out of the bus, not even stopping to thank the teachers. Kairi was so embarrassed she could have died!

She rushed inside the lobby and took a seat next to Selphie and Namine, both who noticed that she was rather flustered.

"What's wrong Kairi? Was the bus that bad?" Selphie asked. Namine pressed her hand on her shoulder, then looked around.

"Where's your bag?" She asked. Kairi turned pale.

"Oh no! I must have left it on the bus!" She cried, rising from her seat just in time to see through the window the bus rushing off to pick up more guests. She groaned then slumped back down in her seat.

"I just lost all my clothes for the two weeks…." She mumbled. Her head rested heavily on her hands, while Namine and Selphie pat her back.

"No you didn't," Sora said, walking towards the trio with two bags. He slung Kairi's duffel bag toward her with a smile. "You just rushed out with your normal forgetful way!" He teased. Kairi glanced up at him and smiled. She then rose from her seat and hugged him.

"Thank you so much, Sora!" She said, right before she pulled away. Just as she did, she realized something. She was snagged again.

"Oh come on!" She cried, once again fiddling with their shirts.

"Whoa you two, get a room!" a boy they recognized as Seifer yelled from across the room. Kairi blushed again, Sora joining her. Just as she tried again, Quistis walked into the room. She quickly pulled Sora down with her to sit, causing him to land on Namine, who let out a squeak.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Alright, listen up! I will read your assigned roommate, but first some rules. Number one, no trading roommates, we have picked these as a result of compatibility issue, we selected your roommate with a purpose. Second, after ten o'clock you must be in your room, no exceptions! And third, and possibly most important, no boys are to go to the girl rooms, and vice versa, understand?" She explained, each of the students nodded and gulped, figuring the punishment for breaking those rules would be worse than anything in the layers of hell.

"Alright, first we have three together, Wakka, Seifer, and Pence." She read, tossing Seifer the key. The three boys looked at each other and groaned.

"No complaining! Next, three girls together, Paine, Olette, and Yuna." The three girls also looked to each other and shrugged, this time Yuna receiving the key.

"We have Selphie and Rikku," Quistis read, handing Rikku the key. There was groaning again, but this time it wasn't from the two roomies, rather it was from the rest of the group. Putting the two loudest girls together was not going to end well.

"Tidus and Hayner."

No complaints.

"Namine and Kairi." The two girls gave an audible yes and tried to hug one another, rather awkward when Sora was attached.

"Sora and Riku?" Quistis read, but doubted it's sincerity. She knew her students, and she felt this might end poorly. But it was too late, Riku snatched the key and gave Sora a high five, also awkward because of an attached Kairi.

"And last but not least, Axel and Roxas." Quistis said, handing Axel the key. Roxas turned two shades pale, not unnoticed by Sora.

"What's wrong?" he asked, Roxas shook his head.

"Not Axel! Not Axel!" He cried. But before anything else could be said, Axel slung his arm over Roxas's shoulder and led him down the hallway towards the room.

"Come on roomie," Axel said. Sora watched them go with doubt, did he detect flirtation in Axel's voice?

"Alright boys and girls, time for bed, I look forward to seeing you bright and early tomorrow for our bus tour of the city, okay?" Quistis asked. They all agreed, and with that they went to bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! That was the longest chapter I think I have ever written. Eleven pages! At least I'm done, though by now I'm pretty tired.

So if anyone is curious, and I doubt it, but there is a flag in this world that looks like the Pepsi icon, thus why I included it. I did the same thing Sora did.

I want to write more, but I am exhausted right now and I'm sure no one really cares much about this anyway so please R&R!

See ya next chapter!


End file.
